An Overheard conversation
by TheSilverboar
Summary: A single overheard conversation. that was all it took to change the course of fate for Kisame Hoshigaki and through that one change so many more follow. Kisame and Itachi train naruto, make sure he isn't neglected, and help bring out the full potential of the Uzumaki of Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Alright everyone. First, I have never finished the Naruto anime (at this point I've only gone partway through the chunin exams) or read the manga. Most of what I know comes from reading fanfiction. That said I am more than willing to research what I need and my fiancé (who HAS seen the anime and read the manga) will be helping me write this to make sure I'm not messing anything up. That being said, let's get started.**

An overheard conversation (working title)

Chapter one

-Sarutobi-

Silently, the Sandaime Hokage worked on the ever-growing pile of paperwork that cursed his desk. His office had very little light as a storm raged outside, rain pounding against a window. Putting yet another request from the Civilian Council to banish Naruto in the 'denied' pile, without looking up he asked, "Are you going to speak up or are you just going to stand in the corner?"

"At least someone knows what they're doing in this village." A voice grunted as he looked up at the trio that had broken into his office, "The ANBU of this village suck! They didn't notice a giant blue shark motherfucker with a chattering sword, one of the most dangerous missing nin in the history of your village, and an albino child with red dots on his forehead walking through the streets and into your tower." The speaker was Kisame, the Tailed Beast without a tail, standing beside Jiraiya's spy in the Akatsuki, and an albino child who looked to be the same age as Naruto.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, sending a side look at Kisame.

"I'm right and you know it!" the large shark like man protested, having somehow learned to speak Uchiha. The Albino child remained oddly silent and still throughout this.

"Itachi, I got your letter to be prepared for you arrival. Now, I believe you owe me some answers." His eyes flicked to Kisame to make it clear exactly what he was talking about.

"Do you know why I defected from Kiri?" Kisame asked, a scowl adorning the man's face. When Sarutobi shook his head in the negative, Kisame continued "To me, loyalty is a very important thing. Yagura however, continued to send me on assignments where my task was to befriend, and then betray groups or individuals. Again, and again, I had to do earn their trust, their friendship, and then kill them in cold blood. I couldn't take it anymore."

"So you snapped and eventually joined the Akatsuki." The Sandaime nodded, having seen before how repeatedly sending Shinobi on missions that clashed so violently with their core beliefs could cause problems. "That doesn't explain why you've apparently defected from them as well. Or is this the power of friendship?" he remarked with dry sarcasm.

"I found out that my leader was going to send me to capture and eventually kill his cousin who's currently a child." Kisame scowled "He knew damn well why I left Kiri only to do this. I overheard him talking to his right-hand Konan where she revealed his real name. The bastard is an Uzumaki and wanted me to help kill _another_ Uzumaki."

"I found him packing to leave." Itachi picked up the story.

-Flashback-

-Itachi-

Opening the door to the quarters he had been assigned along with Kisame, the Sharingan wielder saw his partner aggressively shoving possessions into a pile by a sealing scroll. "Going on a mission Kisame?" he asked, knowing full well that Kisame had heard him coming and that there was no assigned mission.

"Don't push me Itachi." Kisame turned, drawing the chattering Samaheda from his back, "I don't want to fight you, but I will." He could see the silent plea in his friend's eyes, not wanting to have to fight Itachi and therefore betray another friend, having long ago shared the story of why the swordsman had defected from Mist.

"…We have a lot in common my friend." Itachi slowly entered the room further, closing the door behind him "Betrayal is what got us here. The difference is that I didn't commit the betrayal myself."

"What are you talking about?" Kisame narrowed his eyes, tense and ready for a fight "You slaughtered your clan in one night. How is that not a betrayal?"

"I didn't kill them all, nor did I end them without reason." Itachi stared down his friend, unafraid of Samaheda's fangs. "My clan was planning a coup de tat against the Hokage. I was assigned to kill the traitors before they could do so and therefore further weaken the village. Someone else slaughtered the Uchihas that were not involved, leaving only myself and Sasuke alive."

"Then why run?" Kisame demanded, suspicious, but Itachi saw Samaheda lower slightly. The two had been partners and friends for long enough to tell when the other was lying.

"I am the spy of Jiraiya the Sannin, keeping Konoha aware of the movements of Akatsuki as well as looking for the Uchiha who murdered the rest of the clan, the same one who likely released the Kyuubi on Konoha those years ago."

"Why tell me this now?" Kisame demanded, the swordsman now more confused than wary.

"I have used every lead I can to find who slaughtered the innocents in my clan yet there is still nothing." Itachi's eyes narrowed "And I've heard of problems in Konoha that I would see rectified." Silently, Itachi began to seal his own belongings away, "And…you aren't the only one who doesn't wish to fight their friend."

-End Flashback-

-Sarutobi-

"So you brought him along with you." Sarutobi rubbed his temples with a sigh. Having individuals like Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake on his side would be a gift from Kami but he dreaded the headache that he would get inducting them into the ranks of his Shinobi. "Now what concerning matters brought you back?"

"Sasuke and Naruto." Itachi frowned, silently casting his judgement on the situation in question "One is becoming the very thing I worked to destroy in our clan and the other is becoming more and more abused."

"Excuse me, but is nobody going to comment on the Albino kid?" Kisame spoke up, "I figured the old monkey would want to know about him."

"I just assumed Itachi finally got lucky." He quipped, hiding his amusement at Itachi's irritation from that comment, Kisame giving a brief snort of amusement.

"I am Kimmimaro Kaguya, Hokage-Sama." The albino child bowed respectfully, still eerily calm.

"We found him on our way back, his clan was wiped out in the Kiri bloodline purges." Itachi explained, "He latched onto Kisame when we rescued him, even more so when we took him to Tsunade to get his lung diseased healed."

"As well as yours." Kisame sent an irritated look over to Itachi before turning back to Sarutobi "He was trying to let a disease he caught weaken himself to the point his little brother could kill him in some weird honor redemption bullshit."

"So what exactly are you expecting me to do?" Hiruzen demanded, planning to send Tsunade a thank you gift for curing Itachi. Even if she was aware that Itachi was a spy he wouldn't have been too surprised if she had refused for the simple matter of him being from Konoha given her attitude over recent years.

"Announce the truth of the Uchiha massacre." Itachi demanded bluntly, "The Village has recovered enough that the truth would not cause panic and weakness to the point of a threat anymore. Furthermore I want Kimmimaro put into the academy so both he and Naruto will be on a genin team under us after this year is up."

"Quite the demands." Sarutobi frowned, knowing that Itachi had a valid point but at the same time knowing the other villages were still likely to try something, not to mention what some of the citizens of his own village were liable to do.

"We're quite the Shinobi." Kisame leaned against the wall, "From what I've heard, you owe Itachi a lot old timer."

"True enough," Sarutobi sighed, pulling out a piece of paper as he wrote out their pardon and induction orders "I owe a great many people a great many things it would seem. You will have Naruto and the young Kaguya on a team should they both pass, as well as a third member of your choice. You have my guarantee. I'll announce the truth to the village come morning. For now…do try to stay out of sight…please."


	2. Chapter 2

An Overheard Conversation

Chapter 2

-Kisame-

Idly chewing on a stick of pocky he had swiped off of Itachi, Kisame walked through Konoha. That morning, the old monkey had announced to the village the truth about the Uchiha massacre and announced that both he and Itachi were shinobi of Konoha from this point forward, both intending to take a team of genin within a year. Ever since, he had been overhearing civilians talking excitedly about 'which genin will join Sasuke-Sama in being trained by Itachi and Kisame' or, 'Do you think the Hokage will have that shark guy eat the demon?'. Occasionally some of the civilians wondering something like the second question were taken away by an Anbu but he didn't know why.

"Get back here you brat!" a furious voice yelled as Kisame glanced over his shoulder, seeing a cackling kid wearing kill-me-now orange running from a group of Anbu, all of them drenched in paint the same color as the kid's jumpsuit.

"You'll have to catch me first!" the kid crowed gleefully, running as fast as the Anbu were although Kisame couldn't tell if the kid was holding back just to prolong the chase. As the rugrat ran past, Kisame got a good look at his face and saw it was the Uzumaki kid who would be put on their genin team at the end of the year.

"Well this just got interesting." Kisame grinned, following after the chase and keeping a hidden eye on the Uzumaki kid, seeing him eventually lose the Anbu when he hid after rounding a corner. If he hadn't seen the kid hide, he might have even managed to elude Kisame. "Not bad kid." He grinned leaning over by the kid's hiding place when the Anbu were gone, "You got some good stealth skill."

"Gah, shark man!" the kid hadn't noticed him and fell into a puddle.

"But shit spatial awareness."

"You take that back!" the kid was on his feet in an instant, angrily pointing his finger up at Kisame, "I am not shit!"

"I said your spatial awareness was shit dumbass." Kisame rolled his eyes unphased by the angry finger "Stealth and speed? Both very impressive. When it comes to being able to tell what's around you then you suck. Then again, that's part of why I'm here."

"…Heh?" the blond runt looked understandably confused.

"You heard the big announcement this morning, yeah?" he asked only for the blond to look confused.

"Announcement? What announcement? Why didn't anyone tell me there was going to be an announcement?" the kid alternated between pissed and confused.

"That answers that question. Well the name's Kisame Hoshigake." Kisame gave a feral grin and shouldered Samaheda, waiting for the kid to give a suitably impressed reaction.

"Who?"

"Why do I even bother?" Kisame sighed before shaking his head, "Anyway, point is I'm Itachi Uchiha's partner. The Hokage announced that Itachi isn't a traitor this morning and that at the end of the year we plan to take a genin team."

"You're training Sasuke-Teme, aren't you?" the kid looked dejected.

"We might, we still have one slot left on our team to fill, but we've chosen two members already." Kisame told him honestly, "First is a kid named Kimmimaro Kaguya, you'll meet him at the academy tomorrow. And the second is you ya runt."

"Me?!"

"Yeah," Kisame winced, cleaning out his now throbbing ear "and I don't give a shit that we're outside, use your indoor voice. That's assuming you even have one runt."

"I am not a runt!"

"Yes you are." Kisame grinned, holding out his hand to keep the Uzumaki kid in place while the kid charged wildly. "Anyway, Itachi and I are training you, Kimmimaro, and one other person we'll choose to be our genin team at the end of the year. Since you need to pass for that to happen and I've seen your test scores I'll go ahead and start kicking you into shape."

"Those aren't my fault dattebayo!" Naruto protested hotly, "The stupid teachers keep kicking me out during lessons!"

"I know."

"I…wait what?" the kid looked so puzzled Kisame couldn't help but laugh.

"Itachi and I came back to Konoha now for two reasons. The first is that he didn't like how he heard Sasuke was becoming like what his clan used to be."

"Smug self-entitled assholes ruled by their own illusions of superiority and reliance on their thieving eyeballs?" Naruto asked, head tilted.

"Pretty much." Kisame shrugged, "But where'd you learn that? You're too young to really know the old clan and that didn't sound like your opinion."

"I heard some weird guy with pale eyes in a dress say it once." The kid shrugged, describing a Hyuuga as Kisame snorted. If nothing else the kid would be entertaining to have around at least.

"Anyway, the second reason was he didn't like how he heard you were being neglected and kicked around by the village. Now come on pipsqueak, let's see what you can do."

"All right!" Naruto cheered happily, not bothered at all by Kisame dragging him by the scruff to a training field, "I'll be the best shinobi ever dattebayo!"

"Sure you will." Kisame said dryly, patting Naruto on the head.

"I feel mocked."

"You should."

-Itachi-

Silently, Itachi went through the profile folders that the Hokage possessed for the current students at the Shinobi academy, looking for candidates for the team he and Kisame would be training. Originally he had intended to use Sasuke for the team but given their interaction earlier that likely wouldn't be the case.

-Flashback-

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Kisame grunted, the Hokage closing the balcony window that overlooked the village and was used for big announcements, "You lot need anything?"

"No thank you." The Hokage shook his head.

"Hn." Itachi grunted, knowing Kisame could understand him.

"Alright." Kisame gave a lazy wave and walked out, raising an eyebrow as an angry Sasuke shoved past him.

"Itachi!" his brother snarled, pure hate dripping from his tone, "How dare you show your face back here traitor?!"

"Sasuke, I know you heard Hokage-Sama's announcement." Itachi said with a frown, his brother's attitude even worse than what he had imagined. Although given his own plans he couldn't say he was surprised.

"Our clan wouldn't do that!" Sasuke snarled, looking like he was moments from spitting fireballs.

"Sasuke," Hiruzen frowned sternly at the young Uchiha "your family were indeed planning a coup de tat. Your brother and Shisui were working to try and stop the coup with as little bloodshed as possible."

"But he killed my parents!" Sasuke yelled, Itachi noting the distinction of 'his' rather than 'our'.

"Father was part of the coup." Itachi frowned at Sasuke, "I didn't intend to kill mother, but she leapt to take the blow meant for father. I only killed those who intended to commit the coup, the civilians were meant to be spared but another murdered them and framed me. I have since been spying for the village and trying to hunt that person down."

"So you expect me to just welcome you back into my clan with open arms?" Sasuke snarled, never ending rage on his little brother's face.

"Sasuke, Itachi is technically the clan head." Sarutobi spoke up, "As he isn't a missing nin, was never banished by a clan head, and is a fully qualified shinobi he is the current clan head according to the Uchiha charter."

"What?!" Sasuke seethed, "I won't allow-"

"This is MY village Sasuke Uchiha." Hiruzen's voice thundered in the small office as the shinobi once known as 'The Professor' exerted his presence, Sasuke's rant dying in his throat as the small shinobi hopeful looked terrified, "You do not order me. I have told you the truth and you will either accept it or not. But Itachi is the current clan head of the Uchiha clan and that is final."

-End Flashback-

Since then, Itachi had been silently going through the folders for candidates. While he wanted his little brother back he also knew Sasuke as he was now would never listen to him or Kisame and, if the reports he read were accurate, would be a problem to his teammates as well.

"Yo, Itachi." Kisame walks into the office, munching on a familiar box of pocky.

"Hnn." Itachi glares at his partner.

"You want to keep your snacks? Then pay more attention." Kisame smirked, tossing the partially emptied box back to him. "Anyway, I found the Uzumaki kid. He was outrunning Anbu and managing to hide from 'em. I took him back to that house the old monkey gave us and had him show me what he knew. I left him to workout with Kimmimaro."

"…That house is in the Uchiha district." Itachi's eyes widened.

"Is that a problem?" Kisame looked confused, "They could meet your brother, maybe the three of them could become a good team."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm going to go ahead and tell you all who the final person on the team with Naruto and Kimmimaro is so that I can get people's opinions on pairings (I have an option in mind for Kimmimaro and an option in mind for the third member but nothing concrete). I'm going to have Naruto and Kimmimaro's last teammate be Yakumo Kurama due to her overpowered genjutsu kekei genkai. I've already chosen the fighting styles for the three as well as ways to further increase their power later on so it's not one or two being god slayers and the last is just there for moral support. So yeah, those three are a team, please send suggestions for who you want paired with who and why, please no multi pairings. Current idea for options are Kimmimaro with Hinata (both prefer not to fight and like flowers, plus the idea of bone pulse and byakugan in one kid would be terrifying), Yakumo's option is Shino. I'm willing to take any suggestions from any village, just no OC's.**

An Overheard Conversation

Chapter 3

-Naruto-

"Widen your stance more." Kimmimaro instructed, the duo going through some katas as they trained in the yard of their new sensei's' house "Yes, like that."

"Thanks Kimmimaro." Naruto beamed happily, enjoying what had to be the best day ever. He had _two_ senseis who were awesome Shinobi and now he had a friend. They were even teaching him!

"Of course, we are teammates." His soft-spoken friend nodded, "Itachi-Sama impressed upon to me that your team are to be your family."

"I'll help you with your stealth next." Naruto grinned, "Even the Anbu can't find me when I hide!"

"An excellent skill for surprise attacks or assassinations." Kimmimaro nodded, "I prefer to use a ranged attack as an opening and then move in to end the fight with Taijutsu and my bone techniques."

"Bone?" Naruto asked confused. That confusion was washed away as Kimmimaro flexed as bone spikes grew from different parts of the Albino's body. "That's awesome dattebayo!" Naruto gushed enthralled, "Can anyone learn that?"

"It…no, it is a kekei genkai." Kimmimaro shook his head, "Unique to my clan. You are not disgusted?"

"Why would I be? That's amazing!" Naruto praised his new friend, "Now I'll need to find something awesome too!"

"What are you dobes doing here?!" an enraged voice demanded before Kimmimaro could comment, the two shinobi in training turning to see an enraged Sasuke Uchiha glaring at them, "This is the Uchiha compound, you two aren't welcome here!"

"Our senseis lives here." Kimmimaro spoke calmly, unphased by Sasuke's usual bullshit even as Naruto grew angry "And Itachi-Sama is the current Uchiha clan head, not you. Your opinion means nothing to me."

Sasuke's eyes bulged out angrily, almost looking like he was trying to use the Byakugan, before the duck-haired started going through hand seals "Fire release: Great fireball-"

"Hey now, that's not nice." A new voice interjected, picking Sasuke up by the scruff of his shirt and interrupting the jutsu.

"Shark man!" Naruto grinned, having picked up quickly that Kisame apparently didn't like his name not being recognized so calling anything else but that would get some amusing reactions.

"Hey Pipsqueak!" Kisame grinned, looking smug as Naruto's eye twitched at the totally uncalled for use of a name that wasn't his. "You alright runt? Kimmi?"

"We are alright, Kisame-Sama." Kimmimaro gave a small respectful bow while Naruto just gave him a lazy nod and grin.

"Yeah, Ducky-Teme didn't get the Jutsu off in time." Naruto nodded, "Although he did interrupt our training. Kimmimaro was helping me with my Taijustu and I was going to help him with sneaking. I also need to find something as badass as his bone thingy."

"I wish you luck but hope you resign yourself to disappointment." Kimmimaro spoke as softly and respectfully as ever and if Naruto hadn't actually been paying attention to the words or seen the barest hint of a lip twitching upward, he might have missed the teasing.

"Let me go you big blue freak!" Sasuke snarled, writhing in Kisame's grip, "I am an Uchiha! I will not be treated like this!"

"Given I regularly steal your brother's candy stash I don' think a mouthy duckling will scare me with his last name." Kisame snorted, munching on a pocky stick and tossing some to Naruto and Kimmimaro. Catching the stick of candy, Naruto looked over at his shark-like sensei as well as the older version of Sasuke who was approaching.

"Itachi-Sama." Kimmimaro bowed respectfully to the now named Uchiha slaying Uchiha.

"Get out of my home!" Sasuke growled, thrashing like a wild animal in Kisame's grip.

"Hey Itachi, this thing has had all his shots right? He's not rabid?" the giant shark man asked, holding Sasuke away as if wary of being bitten.

"Must you antagonize him Kisame?" Itachi sighed as he approached.

"Yes, yes I must."

"Hnnn." Itachi grunted in the language of Uchihas that Naruto heard Sasuke use at the academy a lot. The elder Uchiha did a single hand sign and flared his Chakra before Sasuke went limp and started snoring. "I will take him back to the house he has been using in the district. Please do refrain from _deliberately_ antagonizing him in the future."

"No promises!" Kisame laughed as the elder Uchiha walked off, carrying the younger one over his shoulder. "Now brats, time to see what all you can do. I'm going to test your affinities, test your skills, then I'm going to start kicking your asses into shape. Hoorah!"

"Hoorah!" Naruto mimicked excitedly before both he and Kisame pouted at Kimmimaro not doing the same, "Come on Kimmimaro, you gotta do it too!" Naruto whined.

The pale bone user was silent for a few tense moments before dropping his head and sighing, delivering the single most unenthusiastic "Hoorah." That Naruto had ever heard or imagined, and he had classes with Shikamaru.

"Alright kiddies, gather around so Uncle Kisame can tell you about Chakra paper and affinities. Then I'll see if you have the Uzumaki talent with pointy objects." Kisame said that last point while looking straight at Naruto. "Your clans are both army slayers and I'll be damned if I don't make you the same!"

Kisame didn't seem surprised by this but Naruto had no idea what the man was talking about "Um…heh?"

"The Uzumaki talent for swords, seals, and Ninjutsu." Kisame frowned at Naruto's confusion, "The fact that the people of Uzushiogakure were considered so dangerous even as a minor village that it took the three major hidden villages of Mist, Stone, and Cloud to defeat them and even then it was a hard-won victory?"

"I have a clan?!" Naruto yelled out stunned, "They did what?!"

"Kid, I think I'm going to go kill your teachers."

-Itachi-

"Thank you for keeping Kisame from slaughtering the instructors at the Academy." The third Hokage sat back in his chair with a groan, the two shinobi sharing a pot of tea, "Do I want to know how you did it though?"

"I pointed out to him that if he killed them all it would likely delay us being able to get a team and it would be more fun to turn young Naruto into a proper Shinobi and rub it in their faces. The chance to show he was better than someone else at something is a powerful motivator for Kisame." Itachi responded calmly, only the hard sheen of his eyes betrayed his true anger at what had happened, "Granted though I was highly tempted to simply join him."

"I'll be having words with the academy instructors." Hiruzen promised, "I've been focused on other areas in the village and hadn't been aware just how much was being cut from the shinobi courses. Anyway, I wished to ask you, did you select your third student?"

"In fact I did, although she isn't at the academy itself." Itachi placed a file onto the desk, "Yakumo Kurama. One Kurenai Yuhi was a failure of a teacher to abandon her so easily, to not even bother looking for alternate routes. I will take her on and make her the third member of my genin team."

"What about her frail body?" Sarutobi didn't even seem phased by the callout to one of his Jonin's skills as an instructor.

"I plan to teach Naruto what I can of Seals and have him make some to help reinforce her body as well as helping the young girl learn Iryojutsu so she can use that to further supplement and strengthen her frame. Combined with that I will have her primarily stick with Genjutsu and perhaps Archery." Itachi mused his plans as he sipped at his cup of tea. "Currently, Kisame is helping the pair with their Chakra control and is going to give them the basics for the elemental control exercises to go with their affinities."

"Do warn me if they're already Jonin level by the time they graduate, it will save me headaches if I'm prepared for the paperwork." Sarutobi just snorted and sipped his tea, the man far too used to absurdity to be phased anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everybody, welcome to part 4 of this story. I'm really glad at the positive reception my choice in characters are getting and want to go over more about the pairing options for Naruto and Yakumo. I would prefer Yakumo be paired with someone not from Konoha and I know I want Naruto to be.**

 **Pairing ideas for Naruto are: Yugito Nii, Samui, Karui, Guren, Temari, and Princess Koyuki**

 **For Yakumo, ideas are: Omoi, Gaara, Haku, Sai, or Chojuro.**

 **The reason I'm not pairing Naruto with Yakumo with each other is that I'm planning on having the five-person team have a sibling like relationship. Granted this might change and I'm willing to listen to arguments for this pairing or any others, just be sure to list your reasoning as to why you want a certain pairing.**

 **AN2: One of the poll winners was for Naruto, the one where another entity is placed into Naruto instead of Kurama by a bored/mischievous entity. A new poll is up with options for what entity is placed in him, so I'll do a couple updates of whatever story I feel like while people vote on that before starting the next cycle.**

An Overheard Conversation

Chapter 4

-Naruto-

Rolling his shoulders, Naruto worked to get used to the weight of his new sword that Kisame-Sensei had insisted he carry with him at all times if he was to learn to be a kenjutsu master like his clan were supposed to be. Beside him was his other new friend Yakumo who Itachi-Sensei had brought to their large house yesterday. Itachi had explained that she was a little weak but that he was going to go find Tsunade to get advice on how to train Yakumo in the use of medical arts to strengthen her body and wanted Naruto to work on his sealing skills to make body reinforcement seals for her. Until those were ready though, their senseis had tasked Kimmimaro and Naruto with looking after their new friend, a duty Naruto planned to take seriously.

"Alright, you three ready for your first day?" Kisame asked as he walked the trio to the Academy for the first day of the year they would spend there before becoming official Genin.

"Hell yeah!" Naruto grinned widely, pumping a fist in the air, "We're going to kick so much ass!"

"Remember what Itachi and I told you kids?" Kisame pressed.

"The academy is full of incompetent imbeciles and they might try to teach us incorrectly." The trio parroted in sync "Be ready to share with you or Itachi what we're taught after each day so you can fix anything our Chuunin instructors mess up."

"Very good." Kisame ruffled the hair of Naruto and Kimmimaro, much to the blond's protest and the albino's silent acceptance, Yakumo just got a smile and nod. "Now Naruto, are you using the shadow clones to train and catch up like Itachi told you to?"

Remembering the awesome Jutsu his sensei's had shown him, Naruto grinned "Yep! I know Itachi Sensei told me not to overdo the clones till he knew my limit, so I made fifteen. Five are working on chakra control, five are going through those sword Katas you showed me, and five are studying seals."

"Kid…most _Jonin_ would find fifteen Shadow clones overdoing it." Kisame deadpanned.

"I'm special." Naruto smirked.

"Remember Naruto, you are the one who said it, not Kisame-Sama." Kimmimaro deadpanned as Naruto processed what he said and stuck his tongue out at his friend who, while usually composed, did enjoy slipping an occasional verbal dagger out in the same respectful tone. Yakumo just giggled.

"Alright brats, behave." Kisame tried to look composed but was clearly laughing at them, "Here's your lunch." He handed them each a sealing scroll, "Stick together and I'll pick you up once the academy lets out."

"Thank you Kisame-San." Yakumo smiled at the large shark man.

"We will do so Kisame-Sama." Kimmimaro gave a small bow to their sensei.

"Hoorah!" Naruto laughed, having picked up the phrase from the swordsman. With that, the trio entered the academy, Naruto and Kimmimaro making sure to flank Yakumo, both keeping a close eye on their female teammate. As soon as they stepped into the classroom Naruto felt their Chuunin instructor, Mizuki, glaring at the trio. The other one, Iruka, felt more stiffly neutral.

"Alright everyone, take your seats." Iruka called out as the various chatting academy students all rushed to find spots. Naruto, Kimmimaro, and Yakumo took a row together in the back. "To start today, we'll be going over elemental nature types that exist in the shinobi world." Iruka spoke began once everyone was seated and roll was called, "Who here knows the five base natures?"

"I do dattebayo!" Naruto's hand shot up eagerly, forcing his smile to remain as his classmates began laughing and calling out insults about him which Mizuki made no effort to stop and Iruka didn't seem to put in as much effort as he would if someone else was being insulted.

"Alright, let's give Naruto a chance. So Naruto, what are the five base elemental natures?" Iruka turned to him as he managed to get the class to settle down.

"Fire, earth, water, wind, and lightning." Naruto listed off with a grin as most of the class gaped "Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water, and water beats fire."

"That's…right." Iruka looked surprised "How?"

"Kisame-Sama and Itachi-Sama taught us about the elements already." Kimmimaro explained, "After finding our elemental affinities."

"You already know your elements?" Iruka looked stunned while Sasuke growled in envy.

"I am a lightning element." Kimmimaro nodded.

"I have a water element." Yakumo added, shifting awkwardly at all the people focusing on her.

"I have three elements dattebayo!" Naruto threw a peace sign "Fire, Earth, and Wind!"

"T-Three elements?!" Kiba yelled out, "He's bluffing…right?"

"Nope." Naruto grinned, liking how everyone was stunned.

"It is true." Kimmimaro nodded, "Kisame-Sama had a most amusing reaction."

"A-anyway." Iruka coughed, "Yes, what Naruto said about the base elements is correct. Now, prepare to take notes as I'll be explaining about the various sub-elemental combinations." Sighing, Naruto slumped in his seat as his teachers began another boring lecture, having to fight to stay awake as they droned on and on.

Glancing out the window, Naruto looked over all the trees and thought about how he would normally have slipped out by now to do a prank on the village. He jerked when he felt a hand squeeze his and looked over to see Yakumo smiling at him. Returning the smile, Naruto focused back on the lecture, wanting to make his teammates and his senseis proud of him. Eventually, the boring morning lectures came to a close as the class was let out into the field for lunch before physical activities in the afternoon. Sitting with his friends, Naruto and the others unsealed their lunch scrolls as hot bowls of fresh ichiraku ramen appeared causing all three of them to grin, even the usually stoic Kimmimaro. While Itachi may love his sweets and Kisame may live his Sushi, Naruto and his two teammates all shared a passionate love of Ramen. They were halfway through their lunch when it was sadly interrupted.

"Hey!" turning, the trio saw Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka walking over, both of them sending a disgusted look towards Naruto who felt ashamed of himself at wilting at their gaze, not seeing his friends take note of his reaction. "What are you two even doing with this loser anyway? You'd best do yourselves a favor and ditch the dead last dobe. I'm sure Sasuke-Kun would accept having you around!" the two began to instantly fangirl.

"Not going to happen." Yakumo frowned at them as Kimmimaro nodded sagely, "Why would I ever want to be around Duck-butt-Teme when Naruto-Kun and Kimmimaro-Kun are actually fun to be around?" Naruto started to give his brunette teammate a grateful smile before Sakura began screeching so loud he was surprised the nearby glass didn't shatter.

"How dare you insult Sasuke-Kun!" she shouted, rearing back for a punch, "Shannaro!" there was a loud meaty whap of knuckles meeting skin but no cry of pain. Sakura stood there gaping as did Ino as Naruto snarled, the pink haired academy student's fist caught in his palm. "Let go of me you dumb dobe!" Sakura ordered and before, he likely would have acquiesced. But Yakumo and Kimmimaro were his friends, they were _nice_ to him, and his senseis had told them to look out for each other.

"Nobody," Naruto growls out, unknowingly leaking out killing intent which drew the attention of various instructors and other the other students who hadn't already taken note "hurts my friends."

"I said let go!" Sakura screamed as she threw a punch with her other hand at Naruto's face this time only for it to be caught as well. Growling at the girl he had before seen as a crush, Naruto began to twist her arms back, still squeezing her firsts.

"That's enough Naruto!" feeling a hand grab his collar was the only warning Naruto had before he was thrown back, his body tossing aside his Ramen bowl as Mizuki scowled down at him. "That's it, you're out of here. You aren't to come back today and I'll be seeing the Hokage about having you removed from the academy for good after this stunt."

"She attacked Yakumo!" Naruto growled, getting back to his feet in an instant.

"I didn't see that." Mizuku just smirked.

"But I did." An Anbu dropped down from a tree as Mizuki paled, "Hokage Sama has been worried about the standards for teaching at the Academy and it would seem he was right. Mizuki, this is your one warning. Keep up this behavior and you will be dealt with. Uzumaki, good work." The Anbu nodded to him as Naruto beamed at the praise. A Pale and shaking Mizuki led a stunned Sakura and Ino away from the group.

"Well done Naruto." Kimmimaro nodded to him, "Itachi-Sama and Kisame-Sama would approve."

"Thank you Naruto-Kun." Yakumo gave him a hug. As they sat down, the trio noted that Naruto's remaining lunch was dumped onto the ground. Before his friends could start trying to offer him some of theirs, or him deny the offers, a new voice spoke up.

"Um…can I join you?" turning, they saw Hinata from their class shuffling awkwardly, holding a large bento box, "I have more than I can eat."

"Sure." Yakumo smiled, "It will be nice to have another girl around. My boys are great, but they can be rather silly."

"Hey." Naruto pouted and as Kimmimaro just slurped his noodles.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hello everybody, here to talk about pairing situation again. Kimmimaro is definitely with Hinata for this at this point. Yakumo, I'm planning on pairing with Shino or Gaara. For Naruto I'm down to three options. Yugito, Samui, or Karui. I might decide to make Yakumo an option for Naruto later if their chemistry develops along that route, but the current plan is for a sibling relationship. So yeah, Naruto will probably be with a Kumo girl, just not sure which one. Tell me in the reviews which one you're thinking of!**

 **AN2: Also, since people were confused on why I gave Naruto's team the affinities they had and that one of you commented that there was no synergy between Naruto's elements…Dust Release. I've actually made plans for how their releases play into their eventual growth as shinobi. With that said there is something I want to address in regard to said elemental style…WHY IS THERE ONLY ONE BLOODY JUTSU FOR DUST RELEASE?! Seriously! I could only find the atomic dismantling jutsu where Onoki makes a cube or a cone. That's it. So I'm going to be getting creative with this shit as I feel like Naruto can get REALLY innovative with something like this.**

An Overheard Conversation

Chapter 5

-Itachi-

"Are you sure we will find Tsunade-Sama here Itachi-Taichou?" Hana Inuzaka asked him as they entered a small village on the outskirts of fire country.

"This village is the home of both a Sake distillery as well as the location for an upcoming gambling tournament." Itachi nodded seriously, "She will be here."

"Tsunade-Sama is one of the three Sanin, the most famous Kunoichi ever produced by Konoha." Hana shook her head, "I want to say I doubt she would ever succumb to such vices…but I also grew up in the same household as my mother."

"I've heard stories of what Tsume Inuzaka can do when she wishes to relax." Itachi shook his head as he followed the signs to the local inn, "I'm not sure which are truth and which merely rumor…actually, I am unsure if I even desire to know."

"You don't." Hana assured him as they entered the building and saw a pair of women sitting at the bar alongside a pig, one of them well into her cups.

"Tsunade-Sama." Itachi spoke clearly as he approached, drawing their attention as Tsunade turned and saw his new un-slashed Konoha headband alongside the old damaged one.

"Itachi." Tsunade studied him, tension in her shoulders as her gaze turned from him to Hana, "And you're not alone. Let me guess, the old Monkey is demanding my return to the village?"

"That is now why I have come Tsunade-Sama." Itachi shook his head in the negative, completely unphased by the tension in the woman's muscles as she prepared to strike if necessary, "I came here for two reasons. The first was to give a gift of thanks on behalf of myself, Kisame, my soon to be Genin team, and Hokage-Sama." Pulling out a scroll, he unsealed a large gift basked filled with fresh fruit, expensive Sake, and a notice stating that her current gambling debts had been paid off through the Uchiha clan fortunes.

"…What?" Tsunade blinked in confusion as she took the basket.

"I was grateful for you repairing my vision and saving the life of Kimmimaro." Itachi explained, "For this, the Hokage was also grateful and my students are quite happy now. The three have been without any family for some time and have bonded closely with each other. Without your aide this wouldn't have been possible."

"I…um, you're welcome?" the legendary slug princess passed the basket over to Shizune, "But you said there was a second reason you came to find me?"

"Yes, it regards another of my students." Itachi nodded, "She is physically weaker than normal due to a condition of her birth, so I am having the third member of my team, one Naruto Uzumaki, working on his talent for fuinjutsu to make body reinforcement seals for her. In addition to this, I plan for her to learn medical jutsu to further aide in her body's reinforcement and development, I wished to get your advice for where to start and how best to train her."

"You came all this way for that?" Shizune blinked in shock even as Tonton began eating the fruit from the basket.

"Not just that, I have also spent the last three weeks gathering jutsu for Naruto Uzumaki after learning his affinity." Even as he spoke, Itachi felt his eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Did it not go well?" Shizune asked concerned, "And wouldn't the Uchiha library already have plenty of Jutsu for the five elements?"

"He has the necessary affinities to perform dust release." Itachi told the two seriously as you could hear a pin drop around them, "I went to acquire what I could from Iwagakure…only to learn that the Tschukage has exactly one dust release technique and has done no other experimentation outside of the atomic dismantling jutsu."

"There's only one Jutsu?" Tsunade seemed just as irritated, "Onoki of both scales, one of the most feared Shinobi in the world, a man held on par with my sensei…and he only has one jutsu for his elemental release?"

"I was most displeased to learn this as well. Fortunately, or perhaps unfortunately, Naruto Uzumaki seems to be the creative type. I just hope that he doesn't cause too much chaos with any jutsu he develops." Itachi shook his head.

"Didn't you leave him alone with Kisame for almost a month now though?" Hana asked, her expression implying that she was remembering everything he had shared with her about his partner in the Akatsuki.

"…I must change my desire it would seem. I just hope that he doesn't destroy too much of Konoha before I can teach him something of self-control."

"Hah! I'll drink to that kid." Tsunade pulled one of the bottles of sake from her basket, "Come on you two, share a drink with me and I'll tell you what to do with that student of yours." The drunken woman's eyes twinkled merrily, "Behave and I might give you some instruction on what to do with that girl of yours beside you."

"Tsunade-Sama!" Hana and Shizune both exclaimed, one scolding and the other flustered. Itachi just sighed and wondered when his life became so full of energetic people.

-Iruka-

"Thank you for coming Gai." Iruka groaned as he collapsed into his seat, "It'll be a big help."

"Of course my youthful friend!" Gai grinned, giving him a thumbs up while his teeth sparkled "I have to ask though, why did you ask me to bring my genin to the academy?"

"Because I have a student that's too good at Taijutsu for the rest of the class to deal with." Iruka slammed his forehead onto his desk, "He goes easier on his friends to help them work on their Taijutsu but everyone else he demolishes within a few seconds of the match start. I was hoping more experienced genin being trained by you might give him a challenge."

"Don't you feel this is a little extreme? My students have been trained by me for a year now and are far too much for an academy student to handle." Gai frowned, seeming wary of Iruka's request.

"He has the ultimate kekai genkai for Taijutsu, the dead bone pulse." Iruka shook his head, "And we can't order him not to use his bloodline limit or else we would have to order clans like the Inuzaka or Hyuuga to not use their bloodlines which would mean they couldn't use the clan styles that necessitate their usage."

"Bone pulse? This is the boy being trained by Itachi and Kisame?" Gai noted.

"One and the same." Iruka nodded, "If it weren't for the fact that he already has teachers and you have Lee I would have recommended you take him under your wing to teach him the strong fist as he could be the ultimate successor to your style." Iruka thought he heard someone outside the door but brushed it off as likely just a passing student, "The only people he goes easy on during sparring are Naruto Uzumaki and Yakumo Kurama, who are being trained by Itachi-San and Kisame-San as well, along with one Hyuuga Hinata. There are a few students he treats civilly but most he detests due to how they've treated one or more of his friends and does his best to destroy them in sparring matches the moment the bout starts."

"And are Kimmimaro-Kun's teammates as skilled with Taijutsu?" Gai asked, sounding both eager and curious.

"No, Yakumo Kurama has only done some Katas, her body is frail although her team and sensei are working on a solution for that. Naruto Uzumaki isn't the worst at Taijutsu, but he has been focusing more on kenjutsu for physical combat. He has shown an impressive growth with the sword and I'm unsure how much is natural talent and how much is being trained by a member of the seven swordsmen."

"Well, I'm sure my youthful genin will be more than happy to work with the academy students." Gai gave a thumbs up, "I'll go inform them of what you told me."

-Naruto-

"Who do you think we're fighting today?" Naruto asked his friends as they walked outside for their afternoon physical lessons.

"I am unsure." Kimmimaro gave a calm shrug, "Our instructors seem frustrated by my lack of challenge when fighting those training here."

"Attention students!" Iruka called when they arrived at the sparring ring and saw a group of genin waiting for them, forehead protectors gleaming brightly, "We have guests here today to help with the fights. These are Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, and Tenten Tamura who are from last year's graduating class, Neji here was his year's Rookie of the year. They've come to spar with you all today." Naruto quickly picked up that all three seemed to be focusing on him or Kimmimaro. The girl was looking down at Naruto condescendingly, the weird guy with the big bushy eyebrows and the bowl haircut was glaring at Kimmimaro, while the guy who had the same last name as Hinata-Chan had an expression like what Sasuke usually wore.

"Kimmimaro, can you step forward for the first fight today?" Iruka requested as Naruto's friend stepped forward, "You'll be fighting Hyuuga Neji." Iruka declared as both combatants entered the sparring circle. Naruto recognized the signs of Kimmimaro adjusting his skeleton under the skin to block the Hyuuga poking style of fighting, a trick he'd figured out after sparring with Hinata. "Begin!"

"You should surrender." Neji sneered, "Fate has already declared me the vict-" the taunting declaration was cut off as Kimmimaro shot forward to punch at Neji, the older shinobi backflipping away from the strike easily enough. "Very well, witness divination!" Neji shot forward to strike at Kimmimaro only for the strikes to have no effect. "What?!" Kimmimaro, not one to waste an opportunity, threw a hard punch into Neji's face as the older genin went flying, the rapidly appearing bruise implying that Kimmimaro had hardened his fist just before the punch which sent his opponent flying clear out of the ring.

"Winner by ring out, Kimmimaro Kaguya." Iruka declared, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Kimmimaro, do you have enough energy to fight Lee as well?"

"The first match was just enough to let me stretch and warm up, I can fight again." Kimmimaro nodded, subjecting someone else to his verbal daggers much to Naruto, Hinata, and Yakumo's amusement.

"I will show the power of youth!" Lee rushed into the ring, "I hope you're watching Gai-Sensei! I'll show I'm the perfect successor for the strong fist style!" with that, Lee shot forward eagerly, not even waiting for Iruka to declare the fight commenced. Given that this Lee person fought with more than just Chakra poking, Kimmimaro had to actually put in effort for the fight. Both fighters were slugging away and while it was clear that Kimmimaro was stronger, Lee was stubborn enough to keep getting back up till Kimmimaro knocked him out.

"Tenten, you're up next." Iruka shook his head, "Who would you-?"

"The Uzumaki kid." Tenten unsealed a sword, "Let's see if he's really worth the attention of one of the seven swordsmen."

"Okay." Naruto smiled eagerly as he drew the sword that Kisame-Sensei had given him, eager to fight another kenjutsu user.

"Fine, fine. Take your places." Iruka ordered as the class got eager to see a kenjutsu spar, nobody else in the class having any training with a sword to spar against him before, "Begin!" with that, they shot forward, blades flying in shining steel blurs.

"You're not bad." Naruto smiled as they fought, noting she had some skill with a sword but was also not as strong as a person who was dedicated to using kenjutsu.

"I'm the best weapon uses among the genin!" Tenten took his words as an insult as she growled, pushing harder against his sword.

"That's…kind of sad." Naruto shook his head before moving quickly and slashing at her arm. He was already able to outrun ANBU and she wasn't nearly as fast as they were. Swinging his blade again, he knocked her sword out of her cut hand and then put his sword to her throat.

"Winner, Naruto." Iruka slapped his face, muttering about having to find better opponents.


End file.
